deitywarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Kujatapia - Raiders of the Lost Kingdom
Kujatapaia - Raiders of the Lost Kingdom is an event that was held on March 21 to April 4, 2013. How to Play Kujata Dungeon Added Break off the seal with help of Kujatas to enter new dungeon Kujata Central! Collect legendary weapons and other rewards! Kujata Central is accessed by using cards to break off the seal, which costs 350 to break. Each Kujata has a certain amount of cost. When it opens, extra dungeons cannot be opened at the same time. It only gives the weapons Kujaken, Kujatemis, and Kujaster. Also, previous event Kujatas can be obtained in here. It closes once the progress bar is filled and event boss is defeated or 10 minutes are up. Dungeon Boss This boss is encountered once the progress bar is filled in Kujata Central. * Evil Deity Kujadragon Find Extra Dungeon In the event period, advance regular quest to find the gate to Extra Dungeon! Featured Dungeons These dungeons only give the weapons Kujakeion, Kujaborg, and Kujacalibur. They close once progress bar is filled and event boss is defeated or 5 minutes are up. Extra Dungeon Bosses These bosses are encountered once the progress bar is filled in any of the extra dungeons. * Demonic Commander Asmodeus * Demon General Fleurety * Evil Temptress Leraye * Love Devil Rubitia * Familiar Spirit Tiennis Collect Legendary Weapons Advance Extra Dungeon and find Legendary Weapons! Event story Opening The Kujata Kingdom was a land of happiness until one day the Army of Demons invaded. The Kingdom fell easily. A strong barrier was supposed to protect them. However... Fortune Princess Kujana: "Why did you deactivate the barrier and let them in!?" Frog Knight: "Those girls were so cure I didn't think they were evil invaders... They looked so innocent and friendly... I was duped..." Fortune Princess Kujana: "Oh, what's done is done but a whole kingdom victim of a soft heart! How could Kujatas the weakest Heaven creatures and Frog soldiers the weakest Earth creatures overcome this ordeal!?" Frog Knight: "Do not underestimate us. We have our strong point." Fortune Princess Kujana: "What is it?" Frog Knight: "We have plenty of money! Thanks to our close relationship with Kujatas, they bring us good fortune. Ask that human there to gather us weapons and we shall buy it off." Fortune Princess Kujana: "On behalf of the Kujatas, I would be very grateful if you could gather weapons for the frog people and help us win back our kingdom. Name, thank you for your help." Event Raid Boss Event Raid Boss emerges! Kill more Bosses for the chance to win mighty materials, be prepared for fierce battles! Draw event-effective cards against Super Phoenix Sparx at Divine Elemental CP! Special Kill Rewards To Find Event Raid Bosses Advance dungeons to encounter Event Raid Bosses! Defeat Bosses to find Kujatas! Proceed dungeons with Kujatas and collect legendary weapons! * Event Raid Bosses appear at all dungeons. Event Effective Cards Event Pt Boosters Only cards purchased or obtained via exchange tickets during this event CP will boost Event Pt. Cards obtained elsewhere will not. Please see below Note for details. ATK Boosters * Only cards drawn from the Event CP ("Divine Elemental CP") will boost Event Pt with treasures. Cards obtained from Market or from previous CP will NOT have the Event Pt boost effect. * The extra Event Pt from ALL the Pt Booster Cards at ALL of its attained levels will be summed. * The Event Pt Booster Card need not be in your deck to add extra Pt. * Only max 4 cards of each event pt booster card types will have the booster effect. Rewards Event Points On April 3, more rewards were added such as the Exchange Tickets and Materials. * Only the first 7 to reach 100000000 will receive the 1200 Exchange Tickets. * Only the first 30 to reach 50000000 will receive the 300 Exchange Tickets. * Only the first 10 to reach 15000000 will receive Imperial Odin. * Only the first 100 to reach 10000000 will receive the SR guaranteed CP Ticket. * Only the first 300 to reach 5000000 will receive the 100 Exchange Tickets. * Only the first 1000 to reach 1000000 will receive the 3 Legend CP Ticket. * Only the first 1000 to reach 500000 will receive the materials. Legendary Weapon Wisdom Staff Kujakeion Players get 50 points for each. Magic Spear Kujaborg Players get 100 points for each. Sacred Sword Kujacalibur Players get 200 points for each. Mighty Axe Kujaken Players get 50 points for each. Sharp Arrow Kujatemis Players get 100 points for each. Supreme Claw Kujaster Players get 200 points for each. * Up to 4 Kujata Tamer Celeste, Fortune Princess Kujana, Frog Druid and up to 3 Evil Deity Kujadragon can be earned. Ranking Individual Event Pt Ranking Daily Ranking During event period, following rewards will be sent to top rankers daily. Guild Event Pt Ranking * Reward for #1-#10 can only be claimed if you have more than 10000 Guild contribution Event Pt. * Reward for #11-#20 can only be claimed if you have more than 5000 Guild contribution Event Pt. * Reward for #1001-#2000 can only be claimed if you have more than 1000 Guild contribution Event Pt. Gallery Kujatapia Screenshot 1.png|Event Title Kujatapia Screenshot 2.png|Event Frontpage Kujatapia Screenshot 3.png|Portal to Kujatapia Kujatapia Screenshot 4.png|Entering Kujatapia Kujatapia Screenshot 5.png|An Extra Dungeon Kujatapia Screenshot 6.png|Fighting Event Monsters Kujatapia Screenshot 7.png|Obtaining a Legendary Weapon Kujatapia Screenshot 8.png|Completing a Collection Kujatapia Screenshot 9.png|Fighting one of the Four Master Demon Girls Kujatapia Screenshot 10.png|Entering Kujata Central Kujatapia Screenshot 11.png|Fighting Kujadragon Kujatapia Screenshot 12.png|Event Raid Boss Category:Event